1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a covering element for a drainage channel and, more particularly, to a covering element for a drainage channel used in a sports field and having removable colored edge portions and drainage slots.
2. Description of the Background
Covering the edges of a running track or the edge of jumping pit enclosures on sports fields with soft elastic elements to protect the athletes is known according to German Patent Publication DE-U 7030096 or DE-U 7127601. The cover elements are attached for easy removability and are interchangeable. Generally, in such sports fields, drainage passages are recessed for draining the surfaces of rigid pavement sites, such as running tracks. In the case of heavy rainfalls, however, there is a problem that the known edge or sports pit enclosures inhibit drainage.
Drainage channel covers made of plastic are currently already known, but they break easily and can be broken out of the channels by athletes or groundkeeping maintenance machines and thereby lead to injuries.